Keira Hunt
Physical Description She is slightly shorter than average but is very muscular for a girl. She has dark hair cut short and worn spiky and since she usually wears cargo pants and t-shirts or hoodies she is sometimes mistaken for a boy. Other girls have often suggested she choose more feminie clothes, from somewhere other than a discount department store, but she has no interest in shopping or fashion and finds boys clothing more comfortable and practical with better pockets. She has green eyes and an angular face. Background Her father, John, was a police officer. When she was seven a group of local gang members broke into the family home. Many of their colleagues were facing charges of drug smuggling and would most likely be convicted under evidence given by an informant. They threatened her father, trying to make him divulge the name of the informant. When he refused they shot his wife. Before she was found by the men, Keira phoned the police and found a knife. She attacked one of the gang members but was quickly subdued, they then tried to use her as leverage to make her father talk. Leaving her with a deep scar across her back. The men fled as they heard the police approaching but not before setting the house alight. Keira managed to escape, but was unable to free her father. She was then sent to a children’s home, notorious for its rough conditions. Although it only housed children under twelve, the home existed in an almost constant state of gang warfare and was dominated by a strict hierarchical structure. Many of the children were in and out of juvenile detention and stabbings and knife fights were common. After a few months in the home, Keira managed to gather and incite a small group who opposed the violence and they established themselves as a passive group outside the gang hierarchy. She demonstrated strong leadership skills and utilised the pre-existing tensions between the gangs to keep her group mostly out of trouble and act to protect the weakest from the worst of the violence. She was recruited to CHERUB in 2007 by an agent sent to the home on a recruitment mission. Personality CHERUB testing showed she had great intelligence and a eidetic memory. She was already a strong fighter, capable of defending herself against larger opponents utilising speed and agility, and outsmarting those she could not outmuscle. She also benefitted immensely from formal martial arts training. Although she is highly charismatic and a natural leader, her difficult past often presents social challenges. She has extreme difficulty trusting others and presents some symptoms of borderline paranoia. She is often impatient with others, as a highly intelligent person she is often frustrated by what she perceives as stupidity, she can also be intolerant and unsympathetic, with little patience for perceived softness or lack of effort and many perceive her as bossy. However, she can also be highly supportive of others, her natural leadership skills enable her to recognise their strengths and weaknesses as to best utilise them in a team environment. After her experiences in the children’s home she is also strongly opposed to drugs and has no tolerance for those who use them. She is highly motivated and a hard worker, doing well in training and lessons. Consequently she is often perceived as uptight although she does have a rebellious streak. While she works well independently, or when leading others, she does not work well under others, especially those she does not respect. She tends to go off as a lone wolf. She is also easily bored. This was especially evident in the period between her recruitment and basic training when she was often in trouble for sneaking out and climbing buildings. Breif Mission History Keira performed well on her first few 1 day missions and was soon sent on something bigger. After an outstanding performance on her first big mission she earned her navy shirt. She also performed well on her second mission, however the mission was gang related and she let her own feelings about her father’s killers influence her, disobeying orders to wait for backup and taking what the ethics comittee later deemed to be an unjustifiable risk. Rather than earn her black shirt she was punished on her return and subsequently sent on a smaller mission with some newly qualified agents. The mission reconnaissance was outdated and the situation rapidly became much more dangerous than anticipated. Keira demonstrated her excellent leadership skills and was able to not only get the team out safely but also complete the mission objective resulting in the award of her black shirt. Her extreme intelligence, maturity and initiative, and, her tendency to disregard authority if she believes there is a “better way”, make her most suited to missions with limited contact with mission controllers. She is good at coordinating teams of agents and her charismatic leadership even allows her to enlist and direct groups civilians if no other help is nearby.